ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Four Arms
Four Arms is a Tetramand from Khoros. He's is the sixth alien to appear on the series. It was also Ben's most used alien form when he was his younger self, since that was Ben's favorite fighting style back then (and now). Powers *Super strength *Extreme endurance * Using his extra arms to his advantage Albedo 10 Appearences ben 10 omni alien appearnces evil *Earth Repair Kurt 10 Appearences *TBA Ben 10: Cartoon Battle He was used to save Gwen from dying. *Plot (part 2)﻿ Finn 10: Fusion In Finn 10: Fusion, Fourarms lost his ponytail. His eyes are now purple, and his belt is black. Noah 10 In Noah 10, Fourarms looks like UA Fourarms, but with a black muscle shirt, white pants, and black wristbands and leg bands. He is used often, even though Noah says he doesn't like him that much. He has lost his belt and ponytail. Jonathan Ultimatrix Unleashed *Bad Luck *The New Hero *TBA﻿ Fan Made Ultimate Alien Four Arms is now purple-brown. He was used in The Peerment. Ren 10 Fourarms was an unlocked alien in the fanfic series, Ren 10. His first appearance was in Inside the Null Void, where he was used to defeat a Dagger Alien. Zac 10 Master of the Ultimatrix Appearances: Back to Abyusis The DNAlien king (2x) Murilo 10: Ultimate Alien #Return of Murilo 10 #Mana Villain #Cat Attack #Episode Unknown(Possibly) Drake 10 Four Arms is one of Drake"s oringial 10. His appearance is the same as the one in Heroes United Tomas 10 In Tomas 10 he is one of Tomas's original 10 aliens. His appearence is the same as the original series. He is Tomas strongest alien and choice of brute strength. *The Gorilla Boss Challange (debut) *Monster Weather *Rock Harder than the Rocks *Reflected Glory *Tourist Trap *Raiders of the Blue Manta *Prisoner #775 is Missing *The Toughest Warriors of all Time *Welcome to the Jungle *How Hard do you Rock *The Krakken *Going Underground *Tanks for the Memories *Inspector #13 *Relative Battles (By Tom) *1 is OK, 2 is Fine, 100 is Too Much *Grand Theft Alien *The Smoke Mirror *Back in Your Face Tommy 12 Four Arms will appear sometime in Season Three, and will look like he does on the Sumo Slammers CN.com game. Ben 10: Superverse Four Arms will appear sometime in season 3 of Ben 10: Superverse. Gallery 4armsua.jpg|Fourarms in Ultimate Alien Die.jpg|original series Fourarms with a Null Void Projector Four Arms Lego.png|Lego Fourarms by Brian. Four Arms Version.png|Fourarms in Finn 10: Fusion Fourarms.gif Me as fourarms.png|Fourarms in Noah 10 Midtransformation.PNG|While turning into AmpFibian New Four Arms.png|Fourarms in Stan 14 Sumo Arms.PNG|A sumo slammer special request from the Armored Alien Art Service by Ultimatehero Stan as Four Arms.png|Fourarms in Stan 18 Kolar and Four arms Haywire.png|Four arms And Kolar Haywire by Narutosasuke124 Category:Aliens Category:Seth 10 Aliens Category:Ultimate Omnitrix Aliens Category:strength aliens Category:multi-limbed aliens Category:Canon Aliens Category:10: The Series Aliens Category:10: The Series Category:Finn 10: Fusion Category:Tetramand Category:Ben 10 Ultimate Alien Aliens Category:Omnitrix aliens Category:Ben 10: The Ultimate Team Category:Noah 10 Aliens Category:Hero Category:Noah 10 Category:Finn 10 Category:Big Aliens Category:Humanoid aliens Category:Red Aliens Category:Finn 10 Aliens Category:Chris 10 Category:Finn 10: Ultimate Alien Category:Pikmin 10 Category:Albedo 10 Category:Kurt 10 (series) Category:Kurt 10 Aliens Category:Aliens in Drake 10